Philip Riley Mead
Philip Riley Mead is the President of the United States in Deus Ex and governor of Florida in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. He has a wife named Rachel and a daughter named Sarah. Biography As a young college student, Mead caught the attention of the Illuminati. In particular, he shared a special relationship with the Illuminatus Beth DuClare, who helped groom his political career.Deus Ex Bible In 2027, he was an outspoken Governor of the state of Florida, who urged the Congress to resume hearings on human augmentation and their legal ramifications after they were suspended following Doctor Megan Reed's presumed death. Mead took opportunity after the 2051 terrorist attack on the Statue of Liberty to restrict civil rights, force the US Congress to allow UNATCO to deploy on US soil, and establish a permanent headquarters there. In his landmark State of the Union address, he declared that terrorist threat will not be tolerated. "Enough is enough!" He also decided that the Statue shall not be rebuilt and rather serve as a reminder that "terrorism must be eradicated if we are to be free."UNATCO Handbook, "UNATCO and the World"; Midnight Sun, "U.S. Prez Sells Out" The views of the UNATCO occupation are divided. Some see it as a guarantee of peace and security, while the others (such as the popular tabloid "The Midnight Sun") are wary of foreign troops on US soil. However, they are all united in criticism of Mead's decision of paying late dues to the United Nations in the face of economic crisis, bringing the public approval of his administration down to 35%. In 2052, he defied the Congress three times by unilaterally paying the country's late dues to the United Nations. He was criticized by leaders of both Democrat and Republican parties. Senator Ridon wondered where he got the cash, suggesting an item unapproved by the Congress. Senator Osno Liverpoole accused him for betraying America: the Congress approved UNATCO presence in the US but did not write a blank check, as he said.Newspaper in UNATCO base In accordance with Page's orders, Mead has also helped to ensure that the Gray Death has successfully spread throughout the lower classes whilst ensuring that the wealthy and influential have remained almost entirely unscathed by the epidemic. Those wealthy few who do somehow contract the "Gray Death" are quickly administered with a small dosage of the Ambrosia vaccine, specifically designed to prevent the spread of the virus amongst Page's chosen social elite. Mead's policies regarding the production of said vaccine have been the target of massive media and public scrutiny, as witnessed on many occasions by JC Denton throughout gameplay, due to the extremely unfair method of distribution. The first to receive the vaccine are important political and corporate leaders, followed by wealthy individuals such as doctors, lawyers, and celebrities. Finally, Page's enforcers, witting and unwitting alike, are administered with the vaccine on a monthly basis. This includes UNATCO operatives, Majestic 12 troopers, law-enforcement officers, and US Military personnel. Later that same year, the White House was a site of an unsuccessful terrorist attack.O: Oooo, yes, we could find the terrorists that attacked the White House. They could terrorize me, and you could help.Toby Atanwe: "Your President Mead survived the coup attempt, but he won't survive a national epidemic of the plague." It is unknown whether it was conducted by NSF, MJ12, or a completely unrelated organization. Along with the Gray Death epidemic and public unrest thorough the country, this was a reason of announcing martial law. Following this decision, the social order in the US finally broke down with Governors, National Guard troops, U.S. military personnel, and the NSF uniting and rebelling against Mead. It is unknown what becomes of Mead after the events of the Collapse. Trivia *Originally, Ion Storm planned a mission in the White House. It was supposed to be heavy on story and conversations. However, after changes where made to the story, the level was scrapped. Items that were meant to decorate the White House can be found in various other locations in the game. *Although JC never meets them in-game, Mead and his wife can be seen in the intro sequence, sitting, in the UNATCO meeting part. Sarah Mead's model is used as a random schoolgirl. Gallery File:DXHR_Mead.png|Philip Mead in 2027. sarah.png|Sarah, Mead's daughter. rachel.png|Rachel, Mead's wife. un_PrezMeadPic.jpg|Portrait of Mead in 2052. References Category:Deus Ex characters Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution characters